Eli and Bianca's Infinite Playlist
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: When her ex boyfriend shows up at her band's show with someone, Bianca DeSousa wants nothing more than to go home. Eli Goldsworthy is simply trying to distract himself from his own complicated ties with his ex by having a fun night with his friends while in pursuit for the secret show of "Dead Hand." Plans change when the two kiss. Based on "Nick and Norahs Infinite Playlist."


It had been a while since a rush had traveled through the nervous system of Bianca Desousa. In fact, she never had the chance to encounter this combination of excitement and stage fright. It was not like this was her first performance. The frontgirl had sang "My Face Wants To Be The Seat To Your Throne" with her queercore band _LBT Sandwich_ before. However, the crowd was not as packed and energetic as the previous venue her, Imogen, Adam, and Fiona had played at. They had usually played in the garage of someone's house party. It was all thanks to Fiona and her various connections that landed them their second real gig at the underground bar of _Amir's Marketplace_.

Tonight featured musicians who identified themselves in the LGBT community such as theirs. Although Bianca did not fit in their Lesbian-Bisexual-Transgender "Sandwich," the band did not really announce that detail. Whenever someone of the same sex hit on her after they played, she just made up some excuse saying she was already taken. And whenever a guy tried to do the same, she claimed being the "L" of the band. Unless she found the guy attractive, then she identified herself as the "B" of the band. Lying about her sexual preference was definitely on all levels of fucked up but it's not like she was ever going to her rejects or hookups ever again. Besides, the people that tried to get in her pants were most likely just as dishonest as she was.

Only a couple months ago was the frontgirl hesitant on accepting her bassist Adam's pleads to join her, especially since she would be a straight, cisgendered girl in a queercore band singing the lyrics of the genre. But being finished with the Bright Sparks' competition season and sending her college applications, the senior needed to keep busy. Being heavily involved in studies as well as her pursuits for universities distracted the girl from reflecting on her breakup with Drew Torres. Now she needed something new to take her mind of such matters and the band was in desperate need for a vocalist.

Things were difficult at first when she started playing in the band. Besides Imogen, her band had close relations with the guy that broke her heart. _God _she hated that term, even if it was never said aloud. Fortunately, they never had band practice at Fiona's apartment. Even if the broke socialite did not want to keep her reputation as the courteous neighbor of the building, Bianca knows that she would not allow band practices at her pad. Although the bitter "dumpee" has not talked much about the fallout between her and Drew, if not at all, Fiona is sympathetic towards an ex-girlfriend's discomfort if she was forced to see him. Adam seems to understand as well since he doesn't let his brother come to their shows when his other friends such as Eli, Dave, Mo, and Jake do.

Speaking of which, she noticed Goldsworthy had been checking her out the moment she sang their hit (at least Imogen thought it was one anyway), "Running With Scissors." She always noticed his eyes fixated on her whenever he came to their shows. Dr. Doom couldn't be any more obvious. Not that she minded. Minus the shaggy hair and the lazy punk goes pothead attire, he was decent looking. But he only showed such desire when she was onstage. They had not spoken more than a couple sentences, and that was when they were surrounded by their mutual friends.

She figured the poor emo kid never tried to pursue her was because he was still hung up on Clare Edwards. At least he's no longer crashing cars or writing some embarrassing play. What was the deal with her anyway? Not that Bianca had any sort of disdain towards her, but she found her nothing to be ogled over. Yet she snatched boyfriends like Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and even KC. God if Drew spent enough time with St Edwards, he'd probably be trying to find the key to her chastity belt too.

And then he appeared in the crowd.

It had been weeks since their awkward encounter at Fiona's apartment. The girls of the band, along with Owen Milligan, planned to study for the chemistry exam at her place until they opened the door to find Drew with his new purchase of the 3D television set installed. Fiona had thought her ex boyfriend would be at work, which is why they decided the destination of their study session. But once he had put the 3D glasses, they all wanted to enjoy the new entertainment system. Bianca was only impressed by the fact that his salary as a cell phone kiosk employee could afford such an expense, but it only lied there. No study time was going to be sacrificed, especially if it would be wasted in the same room as him. So she left.

Now here he was, with his arm wrapped some girl who clearly did not belong here. Not that Drew belonged here either. With his faux hawk and those damn pastel shirts practically coordinating his date's floral dress, they'd be appropriately dressed for a Coldplay concert. Maybe she needed to switch her current wardrobe for cardigans and ballet flats. Then it could be her body that was all up against Drew's in the crowd, unlike the brunette who was awkwardly attempting it.

"My Face Wants To Be The Seat To Your Throne" had finally ended, which was fortunately their last song. Now the frontgirl wanted nothing more than to get her ex boyfriend and his date out of her sight. She had enough knowledge that in order to overcome this burden as quickly as possible, she had to leave the stage and get the hell out of here.

"Hey, I really need to piss. Can I get a rain check on loading up?" the frontgirl requested to her band mates. She technically wasn't lying. Her bladder wasn't going to explode any minute, but it would be nice if she relieved the pressure that was building up in that region.

"Yeah, go for it. We got this," Adam insisted as the girls nodded. Once she got their consent, she practically made a beeline for the bathrooms.

There was no way they hadn't seen him in the crowd. Or at least in Fiona and Adam's case anyway. Whether or not they had expected his arrival was still in speculation. She wanted to be certain that her friends would've warned her had they known beforehand. But with her ex boyfriend being her guitarist's roommate as well as being her bassist's brother, they would do anything to ensure their vocalist from ditching.

Shockingly, the line to the women's stalls wasn't the same length as the line to the Vortex in Wonderland. He'd promised to take her there for her birthday. Obviously they had broken up before he could follow through with that promise. It might have been absolutely ridiculous to go to an amusement park for an eighteenth birthday in the first place, but she hadn't been there since she was little and was too short for the rollercoasters. Her parents had taken her, before Marco left and her mother overdosed.

Maybe he would take her again. He might've lived in his big house in Long Island of the states, but he promised to compensate for all these absent years. Anything to take away the "deadbeat dad" title. He said he would send checks for the remainder of high school and would pay tuition for whatever college she decided to go to. Bianca thought things would be different, or rather the same before the Anson incident, when she went back to Drew. But he had dumped her once again. How could she possibly know Marco would do the same if he got tired of trying to mend the hatred his daughter had for him? All the spurned girl know was she would cash in his generosity while she could.

Although she was going straight home, she retouched her face in the mirror before she left the rancid restroom. She regretted not driving her car here. Obviously if the circumstances hadn't changed, getting a lift along with her fellow band mates from the soccer mom van that Adam borrowed to haul their instruments was common sense. But the circumstances had changed. Hopefully she had enough money for a cab. She honestly did not feel like rushing to the nearest stations of public transportation.

When she was in the open space between the congestion that led to the restrooms and the venue, she recognized the back of Drew's head standing at the bar. Not only was he sitting at the bar with his plain date stiffly on his lap, but he seemed to be engaged in conversation with Adam and his perky girlfriend. The Torres' significant others seemed to be carbon copies of each other, except the blonde girlfriend of the younger one always dominated in being the outsider of these joints with her Sunday school dresses. Imogen and Fiona were too involved with the chick in the milkmaid braids to be interacting with them.

Bianca must've been in the bathroom for a while if they had already packed up the equipment. They hadn't even texted their vocalist of their finished task. Just like they probably didn't tell her about Drew coming tonight with a significant other. She always thought their mutual friends were going to nonpartisan in their ordeal. But it didn't seem to be that way now. Some friends she had.

"Damn, tone your excitement down. You're coming head to head with Little Miss Sunshine," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Although she had turned her head to discover the face behind the voice, which was Eli Goldsworthy, her death glare did not falter nor did she uncross her arms.

"Why the fuck are you comparing me to that movie?" she retorted.

"No, that's what everyone calls Adam's girlfriend," he explained. "Get it, because she's always so perky and probably thinks any color darker than pastel is a sin. Which is why I compared you sarcastically to her, because you look like you're about to rip Eden's throat out."

"Who?"

"The girl who's all cozy with your beloved, Dropout Drew Torres," he specified.

"I don't care if you're just fucking with me, but he is NOT my beloved," she corrected. "And how do you know who she is?"

"She's in one of Adam's honors classes. I think they were studying at the food court in the mall when Drew ran into them. You can figure out the rest," he directly answered as she silently went back to staring back at the group that had left her.

She noticed Mo Mashkour appear as he tapped Drew on the shoulder so he could stand up and take his embrace. Behind her chubby classmate was his bitchy girlfriend and "edgy" Matlin holding hands with her newly- professed environmentalist boyfriend, Jake Martin. Although she noticed the two girlfriends in their looks of annoyance, they were cordial enough to acknowledge their boyfriends' friendship with Drew Torres.

"If it's any consolation, they look like they should be going to an Ed Sheeran concert. And Drew had to pay for tickets instead of going to the hockey game with his 'bros' because Eden promised a two-minute handjob after the show," he joked as Bianca laughed.

Although it probably wasn't his purpose, Eli's hilariously accurate statement wasn't enough to make Bianca think she has the upper hand in this breakup.

He dropped out of high school and was still able to remain the popular guy around his peers. And all Bianca could do was bitterly watch. He had cheated on two of his girlfriends and embarrassed his drunk ass on video camera. Yet it didn't stop girls from wanting to date him and have his friends lose respect for him. It didn't stop her from falling for him. She was never one that needed to prove something, but she so desperately wanted to show to everyone, especially Drew Torres, that she wasn't the pathetic ex girlfriend.

By grabbing Eli's collar to kiss him, the impulsive girl thought it was the only alternative to make that statement. But the moment her lips met his, she forgot her ulterior motives in that moment. Instead, she focused on the way he pressed her against him. practically melting at his touch of her bare back and around her neck. Thank God she decided to wear a crop top for tonight. Her fingers somehow found themselves entangled in his messy hair while the other hand .

_ His tongue. _

Assuming his only experience was St. Edwards with a little bit of Imogen, he took her by surprise. He definitely didn't hold back and did a fine job embracing it. She wouldn't rate him as the best guy she has randomly made out with. The stranger from that club of sophomore year would always have that top rank. She started finding Asian guys more attractive because of that guy. But Eli was certainly satisfying enough to make everything else a blur to her. She almost had forgot about-

" Bianca! Eli! How do you guys know each other?"

_ Almost._

**_AN: Hi, _I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I had always wanted to combine one of f my one of my favorite movies of the cheesy teen romance genre and one of my favorite crackships. I just thought these two would fit the best. At first I thought I was going to make it more AU so it could follow _Nick and Norah's_**

**How is everyone liking 13D so far? I'm pretty pumped for Zig's storyline as well as the possibility of Frankie/Winston. And hopefully the writers won't send Grace, Tiny, Keisha, and Damon into the DBT because I think they all have a lot of potential. Especially Grace and Tiny. **

**But I digress. Thanks for reading and enjoy your Saturday's!**


End file.
